Unleash Me
by My-BeautifulBell
Summary: Edward is having a quite uncomfortable... complication and is forced to go see the doctor. Will Dr. Bella Swan know how to help him? No plot, just a bunch of lemons.Dark Edward in selected chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Unleash Me**

**Point of view: Edward**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

God... I cannot believe I'm taking Emmet's advice right now. I'm sitting in the doctors office, waiting for my very much unwanted appointment. I could still get out of this and just walk out the door, but I have a pretty serious personal... complication. I don't understand how I even developed such a problem, it would seem impossible to me if I didn't have this. I don't really know how to fix it, so going to the doctor's office is my only choice. My mother changed our insurance company and now we have a different doctor. Great.

_Please know how to fix me._

"Edward Cullen?" A young woman opened the door and called my name. I stood up and walked over. The exit door seemed so far away now. I uncomfortably walked down the hallway, to one of the last rooms in the building, thank God.

"Mr. Cullen, please sit down, a nurse will be coming into the room in a couple of minutes to ask some questions before you see the doctor," the nurse said. I nodded and sat down. I'm starting to really regret my decision. Maybe I could just deal with my problem, or maybe I could sneak out that window. As soon as I began considering my ideas, the nurse walked in.

"Hi, Edward, my name is Angela and I'm a nurse. I'm going to ask you a couple questions before you see Dr. Swan. Now, what seems to be the problem?" She asked swiftly. My face was turning hot, I could feel fire all over my body. I looked over at the nurse and realized she was still expecting my answer. It's now or never, I need to fix this problem.

"Well, I have been having a hard time making myself...um... you know... orgasm," I said the last word quickly. She looked up at me, eyebrows pulled together. The nurse looked back down and jotted something.

"When was the last time you were able to-"

"About a month ago," I answered swiftly and anxiously before she could finish her question. She nodded and wrote it down.

"Edward, are you on any medicines, vitamins, or diet pills?"

"No."

"When was the last time you were sexually active with a partner?" She asked, looking away from her note sheet.

"Um... I'm actually a virgin still." Yeah I know, it's really lame to still be a virgin these days, but I just haven't found that right person, or even a person I want to be sexual with.

"Oh, okay. Well, these are all the questions I need, Dr. Swan will be in shortly," she said, getting up and leaving the room. I wonder what the doctor will think of me. I'm already 25 and still a virgin, fuck, I should have lied. I look like such a loser right now. I ran my hand through my hair out of frustration. I heard the door knob turning and felt my heart muscles beginning to overwork.

A young, gorgeous, woman walked in. Her hair was silky brown, reaching to her waist. Her lips were red and pouty, she had the most amazing smile I have even seen. Under her doctor's coat, she wore a beautiful midnight blue dress that reached the middle of her thighs. I couldn't help staring at the cleavage that rested underneath her collar bone, it looked soft and silky. I was suddenly hit by the overwhelming feelings I had for this girl, this girl that I don't even know.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Bella Swan and I'm your doctor. I see that you are a new patient, I don't think I've seen you before," she spoke, but all I can pay attention to was the movement of her lips. They looked so pulpy and delicious, I wanted to lick and bite them. Her hand was extended out to me and I took it in mine. It was so incredibly soft and fragile, I could probably break it quite easily.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, drooling all over myself. Bella smiled and blushed. Did I make her do that? Her blush made my member come to life and I inwardly groaned.

_Argh... not right now._

Bella turned around to put her notes down and I quickly took my chance to readjust my pants. Bella was everything beautiful and more. She was way more than beautiful, more than gorgeous, there are no words for what Bella is. It's terrifying me that I'm having these thoughts about someone I just met. I wonder how old she is. She doesn't look older than me, maybe a year younger thought. How the hell is she a doctor?

Bella walked closer to me, putting her stethoscope in her ears and on my heart. I tired breathing slowly for her, to make it easier, but I knew my heart was beating too fast. She listened and smiled. What does that mean? Does she like that I'm nervous or that my heart is beating abnormally fast? She walked back to the desk and wrote something down.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong and what you're feeling," she said sweetly. I almost felt comfortable telling her what my problem was, until I actually remembered what it was. I looked down, playing nervously with my fingers.

"I guess I can't make myself orgasm... It's been a whole month. I don't know why this is happening," I answered quietly. I was so embarrassed, I couldn't look back at her. I felt her walk up and stand beside me. I could feel her warmth beside my body, her hand went to my shoulder and squeezed.

"It's okay, Edward, I can fix you," she said seductively, smiling. I swallowed hard and felt my already fully hard member twitch. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and she was flushed. Her face was red, her eyes shut tightly. Did she not mean to say what she did?

"What do you mean?" I asked. She slowly breathed and opened her eyes. They were filled with a feeling I never experienced before until now- lust. I was pretty sure my eyes matched hers and she could tell how badly I wanted her. She didn't answer my question, but instead pushed me down with her little hands. I laid there, on my back. I didn't know what was going to happen. Bella climbed on top of me, her legs spread on either side of my waist. Bella's dress rode up and I could see her white panties. I groaned to myself at how amazingly good her body felt on top of mine. She was so light, but so soft. I felt myself pocking her warm core. I could feel her warmth through my pants.

"Are you starting to feel better, Edward?" She purred. I carefully ran my hands up her thighs and watched her head fall back. Bella pushed herself harder down on me, causing a moan to escape. I instinctively trusted upwards, pushing harder into her.

"Yes," I said, squeezing her inner thighs. What I really wanted to do right now was kiss her lips. My hands left her thighs, traveling up her body and grazing the side of her breasts to her warm cheeks. I held her face tightly and pulled it down to me. Her eyes closed, knowing what I wanted. I let mine flutter close and locked lips with my new obsession. Her lips were just as I thought they would be- soft, moist, warm... wet. I held her face tightly, not allowing her escape. She moaned into my mouth and I though I was going to explode in my pants. A loud growl erupted from my throat making Bella move against me, creating the most amazing friction my manhood has ever experienced. I let go of her lips, looking into her eyes. I felt like I have known this woman all my life, even though we just met.

_Where have you been all my life?_

I suddenly felt the urge to make her mine, to make her only think of me and only want me. Bella kissed down my jaw and throat, unbuttoning my shirt. Every inch of skin that was touched by her lips or hand began tingling with an astonishing burning sensation. Bella was so breathtaking, she really knows how to fucking turn me on. She now had my shirt fully unbuttoned and was running her hands down my chest. Why must she torture me?

"Edward, I'm going to make you better...that's what doctors do," she whispered in my ear, then nibbled on it. I violently shivered, making her smile against my skin. I couldn't think straight anymore. All I could hear is her breathing and all I could see is her body, spread all over me. My member was starting to hurt now, I needed her.

"Oh yeah... how will you fix me, doctor?" I asked, kissing down her neck, to her soft breasts. She quietly moaned and abruptly sat straight up, putting all her weight on my private part.

"I'm going to suck you and then... I'm going to... fuck you," she said seductively. The head on my shoulders was starting to spin, I was beginning to think with the head between my legs. I can't say no to a girl like Bella, as if I even wanted to. I'll do anything she wants. Bella started kissing down my chest again, stopping to dip her tongue in my bell button. She was teasing me and she loved every second of it. Her little fingers unbuttoned my jeans and slid inside my boxers.

_Oh... Bella._

Bella's hand found my hard member and started stroking it. I couldn't hold the growl that escaped from the back of my throat. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open. The sensation was too much and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself and explode all over her hand. All of a sudden she stopped and I opened my eyes, missing the contact. Bella stood up and took off her doctor's coat, then slowly pealed off her little dress. God, Bella's body is so little and tight. There was not an ounce of fat on her body. Her skin looked so silky, so white and precious. She wore a dark blue lace bra with matching panties. I groaned loudly, letting her know how badly I wanted to fuck her. She smiled an kissed my lips, pulling my pants and boxers down at the same time. I gasped, not expecting her to do that. She put her hand back and stroked me harder, I hissed into her mouth and she moaned my name.

"You are so big, Edward..." she said against my lips.

_Fuck... I wanted her._

She let her lips travel down my body and stop and inch above my member. She kissed the head and teasingly slow wrapped her lips around me. I moaned out loud, the heat of her mouth made me buck my hips further into her sultry lips. I couldn't believe this was happening, I'll have to thank Emmet once I get home. Her head bobbed up and down, allowing my world to crumble at her touch. I ran my fingers through her long hair, gripping it tightly and helping her go faster. I felt closer to my orgasm than I have felt all month. Bella was really going to make me cum, she was going to fucking fix me. I felt the fire in my groin getting wilder and I was sure I was going to explode in her mouth in any second, but she suddenly stopped, shoving her panties down.

"Edward are you ready for me?" She asked, climbing back on top of me. My manhood rubbed against her wet core and she moaned the last word of her sentence. I nodded, quickly sitting up and unclasping her bra. Her breasts bounced out, they were so beautiful and round. Her nipples were hard and so pink. A surge of want ran through me. I wanted to taste them. I put my mouth around one of them, messaging the other with my fingers. She tasted so good, like strawberries and vanilla.

"Edward..." she moaned, tilting her head back and arching her back. I let go of her breasts and allowed my hands to travel down her back, I squeezed her bottom hard, eliciting another moan from her hot lips.

"Bella... you are beautiful... I want you right now," I whispered against her chest.

"Than have me, Edward."

That's all I needed to hear. I laid back down positioning my member at her entrance. Bella slowly lowered herself, wrapping my hard member in the warmth only an angel can have. She felt so incredibly hot and tight. I knew right away that I was not going to last long. Bella began bouncing herself on top of me. I held on to her hips, shoving her harder on me. Her moans were getting louder, and I really hoped no one can hear up. Was the door locked?

"God, Bella, you feel so tight on top of me...I won't last long," I tried warning her.

Those words seemed to excite her, making her bounce faster and harder. Her moans were so sexy. Did she know how much she turns me on? I was getting really close now, I wanted her to cum with me. I found her bundle of nerves and circled it with my finger. Her nails dug into my skin, making my experience more intense. Without warning I felt her muscles tighten around me, her eyes closed, and she screamed my name as she rode off her ecstasy. Feeling her tighten around me like that was all it took for me to lose control. I orgasmed into her hot core, spilling a whole month worth of cum. I kept moving her on top of me until I came down from my high. Bella collapsed on my chest, matching my erratic breathing. Bella sat up, kissing my lips passionately.

"I think we have to schedule another appointment for next week, I'm not sure I completely healed you," she whispered seductively. I flipped us over, laying on top of her.

"I'm not sure I'm healthy enough to go home right now... I think you need to heal me some more with your healing powers" I whispered, smiling at her, kissing back down her body.

"Oh... Edward..." she moaned.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I make this a chapter story? I think it would be funny to see how Emmet will react! Thanks for reading =] **


	2. Chapter 2

**I really liked that you guys liked this story, so I decided to make it into a chapter story, like you all want! =] I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 2**

**

* * *

**

_Longing by: Matthew Arnold_

_"Come to me in my dreams, and then_

_By day I shall be well again!_

_For so the night will more than pay_

_The hopeless longing of the day._

_Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,_

_A messenger from radiant climes,_

_And smile on thy new world, and be_

_As kind to others as to me!_

_Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,_

_Come now, and let me dream it truth,_

_And part my hair, and kiss my brow,_

_And say, My love why sufferest thou?_

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_

_By day I shall be well again!_

_For so the night will more than pay_

_The hopeless longing of the day."

* * *

_

I followed Bella to the receptionist desk. I couldn't believe what just happened back there. Was I just dreaming? Did I fall and hit my head? I don't understand how an angel, such as Bella, could want someone like me, non the less have sex with someone like me. I was even more confused now. Did she really mean for me to make another appointment or was this a one time thing and I will never see her again? No, I will not allow that. I have to see this girl again. She is different than any other girl I know. She is faithful and understanding. I followed close behind, wanting to hold her in my arms again. Bella swiftly turned around, making me bump into her. She nervously laughed and held onto my arms to steady herself.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward. Hey, Angela, will you schedule Edward for another appointment for next week please? We are still not finished," she said the last part in a softer tone, staring me straight in the eyes. Bella patted my back and walked away, disappearing around the corner. I don't think I have ever been this happy or excited to reschedule an appointment. Bella obviously wanted to see me again if she asked the nurse to do that. Plus, there is nothing wrong with me anymore. Why else would she want to see me if there wasn't anything wrong?

I just can't get over how nice Bella was and how gentle she felt. I wonder how she is a doctor at such a young age. I paid the receptionist and walked back to the waiting room. The first thing I saw when I opened the door to leave was Emmet's big head. Why didn't I just think to go to the doctor's on my own? I should have never told Emmet about my problem in the first place and now I have to explain to him what happened back there. Why the fuck was his smile so big all the time? I rolled my eyes at him and walked to his side.

"Eddie! How was the appointment? You look very, very, very relieved," he yelled for everyone to hear then wiggled his eyebrows. I felt my face get hot as everyone's eyes went on me.

"Emmet! Why is you voice so fucking loud?" I snapped at him. His smile faded for a moment and I finally thought I cracked through his thick scull, but it just came back as fast as it disappeared. I let out a frustrated breath and sighed.

"Seriously, Edward, what did the doctor say?" I laughed to myself, knowing she didn't say very much. It was more like what the doctor moaned.

"Well, Emmet, I know you won't leave me alone until I tell you, so all she did was just help me... ejaculate and it worked. I feel better now. That's it." I didn't want to tell him about my next appointment, I know he will never leave me alone if he knew about that. For some reason his smile got even bigger... what?

"She was a girl doctor!" He yelled again.

_Shit..._

"Yeah, so what? She was just a doctor and I was the patient. She was helping me. That's what they do, Emmet." I did tell him the truth, just not the better part of the truth. He nodded his head and got into my car.

"Did little Eddie enjoy it?" He began laughing hard, spitting all over my car. God... sometime I don't understand how we are related. He was such a slob.

"Shut up, Emmet. I should have never told you about my problem," I said sighting and brining my Volvo to life.

"Okay, okay. Sorry man."

The rest of the drive was peaceful. I was able to listen to my classics without being disturbed by a brainless jock. My mind drifted back to Bella and how badly I missed her touch. Can I really wait a week before I see her again? Does she even like me like I like her? I am so confused in so many ways. How is it possible for me to fall so hard for someone I just met? It doesn't make sense, but all I know is that I need to somehow see her again, to somehow hold her tight, I need to somehow be inside of her again and make her all mine. I sighed loudly, awakening the beast that sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Edward? It's okay to be sexually frustrated. I would be too if I was still a virgin," He spat, laughing so hard I thought he might puke. I rolled my eyes, but for some reason what he said didn't bother me as much as it used to. Oh yeah, that's because I just gave my virginity to the most amazing girl in the world. I smiled at him, shrugging my shoulders. He stopped laughing and started out the window. He looked pretty annoyed that his statement didn't make me angry.

I pulled into our garage and went straight upstairs, ignoring my brothers and sisters. Knowing Emmet and his gossiping past, I was pretty sure they knew why I went to see the doctor. I was really thankful that I had the third floor of the house all to myself. I put some music on and laid on my bed, thinking about today. Images of Bella ran through my mind, all I can think about is how amazingly good it felt being inside of her. The way her hips moved, the way she smelt and tasted. I could feel my member getting harder. I closed the blinds, turned the light out, and took my clothes off. I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes and letting my mind float back to Bella. Bella is now a part of me... I feel like she completes me. I thought back to my appointment today. How I made Bella blush and how she made me want her so bad. How sexy her body looked on top of mine.

I began stroking myself to thoughts of her body, on top of me, sweaty, but yet so soft. I imagined Bella moaning my name again and begging for me to enter her. Her lips were so red and swollen from my rough kissing. They looked so hot. I fantasized her going down on me, those lips wrapped around my aching member. I began stroking myself harder, Bella's hot mouth around me making me want to explode inside her wet mouth. I held on to her shoulders and brought her lips back to mine. I could taste myself on her, but it was so erotic I didn't care. My stroking became more frantic as I felt myself coming closer to the fire that burned in the pit of my stomach. I imagined flipping us over, laying on top of her little body and taking full control. I felt possessive around her. I want to take her hands and hold them above her head, teasing her with my tongue until she begged for me to enter her. I moaned out loud at those thoughts. I thought about entering her and putting all my body weight on her, letting out chests touch. My hands grabbed the sheets, bunching them between my fingers, I wasn't going to last long thinking about Bella like this.

I can't help thinking about Bella this way. She was the most beautiful, sexiest creature that I have ever seen. Is she even real? My hand stroked hard and my hips trusted back even harder. It felt so good being inside Bella. I can't even explain how it feels. It was as if heaven was hell. It felt so good to be there, but the heat was what drove me crazy. I groaned, wishing I really was inside of her and not just fantasizing like some creep. The way Bella's hot core tightened around me was the greatest thing I ever felt. Her face was so sexy when she came all over me. It was too much for my eyes. I felt myself coming closer, I stroked faster, thinking about the way her breathing sounded and the way she moaned my name.

_Fuck._

I shut my eyes tightly and orgasmed to Bella for the second time today. This never happens to me, I never even think about any specific girls when I do this. I always felt complete in myself. I felt fine being alone, but now that I have met Bella, I need someone... I need her.

_I think I'm obsessed with Bella._

I walked over to my bathroom and grabbed a couple tissues to clean myself. It was already getting dark outside. Man, thinking about Bella really makes time pass by. I decided to lay in bed for the rest of the night, of course thinking about Bella.

I masturbated to Bella two more times during the night. I just couldn't get enough of her. Before I fell asleep I promised myself that I will see her before my next appointment, no matter what. I needed Bella in my life, and I needed her soon.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Oh, if you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen between Edward and Bella in this story let me know and I might use your idea in one of the chapters! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I will update ASAP =] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 3**

Point of View: Bella

_"If you wait to do everything until you're sure it's right, you'll probably never do much of anything."_

_Win Borden

* * *

_

I walked Edward back to the receptionist desk in such a daze. What did I just do? I had sex with a... patient. Is that even legal? I couldn't stare at him for long, I was so embarrassed and too afraid to see the emotion in his eyes. Did he think I'm a freak? Oh God... I think I'm going to be sick. I'm supposed to be a professional adult. I don't even understand what got into me. It's like he was pulling me in with those beautiful green eyes. I was a totally different person around him than I am with other patients. I have never done this before. That was only my second time having sex ever. It was pretty amazing though. I wonder if he would really come to the next appointment. I felt stupid scheduling another one for him.I turned around to Edward and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward. Hey, Angela, will you schedule Edward for another appointment for next week please? We are still not finished," I said the last part, looking into his eyes. A flash of relief ran through his orbs, than they got excited. So he did want to come back? I hope he did. I really like this guy, I mean I am never this attracted to anyone. I can't believe I had the courage to do what I did with him. It was such a big turn on thought, I was so wet and he made me orgasm so hard. It was magical. I want to get to know him better. I walked away and turned at the corner, sad that I wasn't going to be in his presence for a whole week. Why am I so attached to this man? I don't even know him.

I entered the room that Edward and I have been in, it was already cleaned and filled with a new patient. I looked at my clip board and saw it was Mike Newton, my high school stalker. Great. Mike would make random appointments, pretending something was wrong with him just so he could see me. My dad liked him and wanted me to date him, but he didn't know Mike like I did. What does he even see in me? I'm really not his type, considering he likes girls who are sluty, who dress sluty, and who think sluty. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the chair by the desk.

"Hi, Bella," he said in a creepy voice. He wasn't that attractive. The only good thing about him was his blue eyes, but other than that nothing about him was hot, sexy, or Edward-like. The thing I hated the most was his greasy hair. It was always so oily. One time he came in for a checkup and he said his head was hurting, so I had to move his hair around and touch it to make sure everything was okay, but it was disgusting. My hands were still oily after three washes with a lot of soap. I looked up from my clip board and faked a smile. He has been here seven times this past month. Doesn't he understand that appointments are expensive these days? I really doubt he has health insurance to pay for them.

"Hi, Mike. What's wrong now, why are you here?" I asked, pretending to sound interested and worried. I wish it was Edward sitting there instead of Mike. I felt liquid pooling between my thighs. I can't wait to see him next week.

"Bella, the lower part of my stomach hurts..." he said, lifting his shirt and pointing to his stomach. I inwardly groaned. Ugh.. I have to touch his stomach again. He is such a creep. Why can't he just be honest and tell me he likes when my hands are on him?

"How long has it been hurting, Mike?" I asked in annoyance.

"For about a week. I was playing basketball and the ball was thrown at me." I laughed evilly in my mind. I like anyone who will through a ball at Mike. I tried hard not to laugh out loud. I'm going to have to tell Angela about this later.

Angela was my best friend in high school and was now my best friend at work. I'm only 24 and already a full-time-working doctor. I finished college and med school early. I didn't even go to college because I took all of the classes they offered in high school. I never dated or had any friends, except for Angela, so I had the time to study and finish it early. Even though I'm 24, I still live with my father, Charlie. It's hard to move out and leave him alone. Who would take care of him? Plus, I still have some student loans to pay from med school and I don't have to pay rent at Charlie's. I actually don't mind living with my father. He is almost the same person I am. We both don't go out much and we both like to be alone. Let's just say we get along really well. He stays out of my business and I stay out of his. He just doesn't hover, like my mother. I don't think I can live with my mother.

"So, Mike, you think that a basketball caused major damage in your stomach? That's strange because I don't see any bruises," I said, sounding serious. He sighed and laid down where Edward was just fifteen minutes ago.

"Can you at least check it and make sure my insides are no exploding?"

_God... what a drama queen._

"Fine, I'll check it, but I know I won't find anything wrong," I said, getting worried about touching his skin. I don't know if some dirty girl touched it there or did something I don't want to even know. Gloves would be a good idea. I felt his lower stomach and it was normal, there was no "explosions" as Mike put it. I pulled his shirt back down and glanced at his face. He seemed to be day dreaming, eyes closed, lips curved into a smile.

_Ew. Gross._

He better no be thinking what I think he is. He is repulsive. I wish I was mean enough to decline some clients. I roughly slid the chair back, alarming him. He jumped, startled, and sat straight up.

"Are we done?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes," I said, walking out of the room, waiting for his brain to catch up. Oh, wait, that might never happen. He finally got out of the room and followed me to the receptionist desk.

"No more appointments this month Newton, there is nothing wrong with you," I said firmly. He nodded and I walked away. I felt his eyes on me and I knew he was watching my body. I felt disgusting being around him. I need a shower. I only had two more patients left today and then I'm done. I'm really glad tomorrow is Saturday, but I still have to come down to the office, just incase I get any emergency calls. I do house calls, where on Saturdays if someone calls and needs a doctor, I drive to their home and try to help. I like being here on saturdays because it's usually really quiet and I can just read and relax. It's a good day.

The last two of my patients were a little girl and a forty year old woman, so I'm glad I didn't have to deal with anymore men. I wouldn't have minded Edward coming back though. I don't even know what to think of him. How was I so attracted to a person I just met, I don't know anything about him... and how did he have that affect on me? Did he want me just as much as I wanted him? I don't know, I slammed the clip board hard on the dest next to Angela.

"Long day, huh?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah pretty long. I'm glad it's over," I smiled tiredly at her. I remembered I wanted to ask her about Edward.

"Hey, Angela, do you know who Edward Cullen is? I have never seen him before today. I didn't know he lives in Forks either."

"Oh, yeah, the Cullens moved down here from Europe somewhere about two months ago.I think he is like 25, but he has four adopted brothers and sisters," she said, sounding interested.

"Wow, is he adopted too?" I wondered.

"Yeah, the dad is like super wealthy and adopted all of them. It's a little weird though because they are like couples. The other adoptive brothers and sisters are dating," she said making a funny face.

"I see..." I said, wanting to see Edward again.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"I don't know he seemed different than other guys, I guess I was just interested."

"Bella, do you like him?" She asked, her smile getting bigger. I blushed and nodded my head.

Yeah I guess I do like him. A lot.

She smiled and came up to hug me.

"Well, you will see him in a week and you can ask him on a date." I don't know if I'm that confident. It's funny, I was confident enough to have sex with him, but I don't know if I could ask him on a date. Ha. I'm so ridiculous.

"Yeah I bet I can ask him on a date," I said laughing. She smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you are so pretty. Any guy would die to go on a date with you, especially Mike," she giggled, pointing to the window in the waiting room. Mike's head was in the corner of the window, watching us. God... could he get any creepier than this? I rolled my eyes and walked over to close the blinds.

"Go home, Mike," I mouthed to him before I closed them.

"Bella, why don't you just go with him on one date? You know once he is able to get you on at least one, he will leave you alone." I gave her a funny look.

"Hopefully... he would leave you... alone than?" She said, unsure if he really would.

"Ang, the only way he will ever leave me alone is if I move out of town. You know Newton will never leave Forks," I said laughing.

"Yeah you are probably right. You better not leave, I'll kill him if you want me too," she said, hugging me tightly.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving. Oh by the way, do you think you're okay locking up on your own? I promised Charlie I would make him steak for dinner and I still have to go pick some up."

"Sure, honey, no problem. Go make that steak!"

"Thanks, I'll see you Monday." I walked out the door, waiving goodbye to her, when a loud van stopped in front of me. It was Mike.

"I told you to go home, Mike."

"Wait, Bella, I wanted to ask you something." He looked nervous. Okay, he needed to hurry, I was freezing. I just wanted to get into my toasty truck and drive home. I was waiting for him to spit it out, tapping my fingers on my hip.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well... I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me?" He said, looking cocky. He probably thought I wouldn't turn him down.

"Mike, I can't. I'm too busy with work," I answered. He looked shocked, like who would ever not accept an invitation from Mike Newton.

"I got to go, Mike. I'll see you around." I walked to my truck and put the key in the ignition, igniting it to life. I can't wait to go home. I quickly stopped at the store, picking up some ingredients to make the steak. I think Charlie would like a baked potato with that. The rest of the evening past quickly. The food was finally done and we sat down to eat.

"How was your day, dad?"

"It was okay, how was yours?"

"It was okay too." We didn't talk much after that. I quickly washed and dried the dishes, putting them away. I was pretty tired, but all I could think about was Edward.

"Good night, dad," I yelled from the top of the stairs after showering. I put a spaghetti tank top on and shorts, slipping into bed. I was so tired, I didn't even bother drying my hair. I fell asleep pretty quickly, the rain outside calming me down.

I woke up the next morning at seven. I needed to get to the office and take house calls. I showered and got dressed, picking up a couple books on the way out the door. Charlie was already out fishing with Billy Black so I locked up and drove to work. A lot of people wonder why I work on Saturdays, but I really have no answer for them. I have nothing better to do. I earn more money when I do house calls, but some Saturdays I get no work at all. It depends on the day, I guess.

The hours past slowly, I didn't get any calls at all today, except my dad making sure I got to work okay. I watched a little t.v. in my office and read a couple chapters of my book. I glanced at the clock and it read that it was six thirty. I'll stay thirty more minutes, until seven, and then I'll go home. A couple minutes later I heard the phone ring.

"Dr. Swan, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Bella... um... it's Edward..." I was quiet for minute. I didn't know what to say to him, I was speechless that he called me. How did he know I work here on Saturdays?

"I guess you don't remember me, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen I had an appointment with you yesterday about my... uh-" He was mumbling.

"No, no, Edward, of course I remember you... is everything alright?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were working tonight."

"Yes, I am...why?" Liquid pooled between my legs. There was a long pause and I thought I heard him sigh in relief. What was that about?

"Um... I was just wondering... I have to go," he said, hanging up. Hm... why was he acting so unusual. It was nice to hear his voice thought. I would never mistake that velvety voice. He did take my breath away, I didn't expect for him to call me. His voice was so warm and tender. I wanted him... I will always want him to be my man, even if he doesn't want me back. I will do all that I can to make him happy. I kept thinking about the way he kissed me and the way he whispered, it was all coming back to me. When he touched and held me the way he did, was so amazing. No man has ever showed me that much love.

I got in a few more pages of my book and decided it was time to head back home. I picked up all my stuff and locked the door. I walked to my car and was suddenly grabbed from the back by someone. This person was strong, his arms were wrapped around my waist in a very familiar way. He pushed me against my truck, letting me feel his hardness on my behind. He held onto my arms, keeping them behind my back. I tried to say something, but his hand went straight on my mouth, blocking my words.

"Bella, if you don't stay quiet, I will tease you until you beg me to fuck you again..."

_That velvety voice._

Edward...?

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and I'll try to update faster! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 4**

Point of View: Edward

* * *

_"Devil, don't you know you are as beautiful as an Angel?"_

_Leopardi, G._

* * *

"Bella, if you don't stay quiet, I will tease you until you beg me to fuck you again..." I whispered in her ear, keeping her mouth shut with one hand and holding her hands behind her back with the other. I heard her gasp and try to mumble my name. Her lips felt so soft against my palm, I can't wait to kiss them again. I decided that I needed to see Bella again, all I thought about was being with her again and I couldn't take being away from her any longer. My body almost reacted on it's own, calling her at the office, then getting into my car and capturing her in my arms. My mind had no choice in this. My actions remind me of a quote by Robin Williams where he says that the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time. I laughed to myself, thinking how true that is. I pressed my length against her back, letting her know how badly I needed her. I have been like this all day, it's just so crazy to me how I was not able to make myself orgasm, but now that I have met Bella, I can't stop touching myself. It's almost like a heavenly curse. I began kissing and nuzzling the back of her neck. She smelt amazing, like strawberries and vanilla. She was officially my favorite thing to sniff. I wanted to consume her.

"Do you know how long I've been like this? How long I have been fucking hard, thinking about your tight body?" I whispered against her skin. She shivered and began breathing harder. She amazed me how her breathing became more erratic and nervous when I talked like that rather than when I practically attacked her three minutes ago. Bella is full of surprises.

Earlier today I talked to my sister, Alice, about her and she said that Bella is a really quiet, shy girl. I couldn't believe that after what we did the other day. Why would Bella be so...open like that with me if she is so shy? I don't really care what made her be with me, but it really changed my life. She makes me happy, she makes me feel wanted and loved. Before I met Bella, I was complete with being a loner. I was okay never being in a relationship, but now I see that I need someone in my life, I need Bella, and I need her to love me. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't want anything to do with me. I sigh, at least I have her now and she seems excited. I'll take whatever she gives me.

I let the hand that was on her mouth fall to her side and hold her waist. I pressed against her harder, and she amazed me by pushing back. She did want me. I swiftly turned her around, letting her wrists free and crashing my lips against hers. I couldn't stop the groan that traveled up my throat. Bella smiled against my lips and moaned. It was so sexy when she moaned against my lips like that. Our kiss became more frantic, my teeth accidentally grazed her bottom lip and cut it. Some of her blood rushed into my mouth and I was mesmerized. Her blood was as sweet as her skin. She truly is an angel that was put on this earth to make me go crazy.

"Mm... Bella... I have missed your taste. Your flavor is staggering. If I could I would devour you whole." She smiled up at me and kissed down my neck. I let her, saving this memory in my mind for later use. I combed her hair with my fingers, letting the softness caress my hands. I moaned out loud when Bella's teeth nibbled on my neck, then her tongue darted out, liking down my collar bone and biting hard. I jumped, fisting her hair in my hand and pulling her head away from my chest. Bella's bite was such a fucking turn on. It was so erotic. I looked at her face, her lips were red and swollen from our kissing, eyes filled with lust. The sight of her made my hardness twitch. I was pressed up against her and was sure she felt it. Her eyes closed in pleasure and I had to feel those lips again.

Our kiss was even more feverish than the last one, I darted my tongue out, asking for permission to enter her hot mouth. She slowly opened her lips giving me the access I craved. Our tongues danced and I groaned at the taste and feel of her mouth. It was so wet and warm. Bella's arms went around my neck and she jumped up, bringing her legs around my waist without breaking our kiss. I caught onto the back of her thighs and pressed her between myself and her truck. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were full of different emotions, confusion, love, desire, lust. I crunched my eye brows and kissed her lips more gently.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I really like you and I don't understand how you can like me back... I practically took advantage of you yesterday and had sex with you. I don't even know you, but when I'm with you I feel like I have known you all my life. You complete me. My heart is not hollow anymore. I want to be with you and I want to make you mine," I said, honestly.

"I like you that much too, Edward. You have no idea how much I have been thinking about you in the past two days. What happened yesterday... I can't even try to explain. I'm never like that, that was only the second time I have ever had sex."

Jealousy quickly hit me. She was with someone else before me? I felt sudden hate for whoever this boy is, how dare he be with my Bella. I can't blame him though, she is too tempting for her own good. I quickly hid my envious emotion and kissed her lips again. She looked down and noticed her nose getting red from the cold wind.

"Edward, I don't know why I'm so attracted to a total stranger, I mean, all I know about you is that you moved here a couple of moths ago. I've never even seen you before yesterday," she said, eyebrows crumpled together.

"Yeah, I guess I don't really go out. I like staying in my room and listening to music. I keep to myself..." Bella smiled big, confusing the shit out of me. She likes that I'm a total idiotic loser?

"Edward... I'm the same! All I do is work and then go home. I don't like to go out that much either," Bella said kissing my face. I started laughing and squeezing her body tighter to me.

"Bella, I want to know more about you. I want to know everything about you. I want to know where you were born, who your parents are, your friends, your favorites, but most important, I want to make you mine." I looked deep into her eyes. Her cheeks got a tint of red and she smiled shaking her head. I loved that blush.

_How could an angel love a demon?_

"Make me yours, Edward," she whispered, caressing my cheek with her fingers. I laid my lips on hers once more, traveling south. Her neck was so soft, I could feel her vain beating underneath my lips.

"Bella... do you trust me?" She rested her head back, giving me better access.

"Mmm... yes," she moaned, shivering a little. I lifted her on top of me and walked us over to my car, where I parked a couple spots over. It was already dark outside so it will make my plan easier. I put Bella down and opened the door for her. She climbed in, asking where we are going. I just told her to trust me and kissed her head. I lingered there for a moment, not wanting to leave the softness.

Closing her door, I walked over to my side and got in. Bella smiled at me, reassuring me that I'm not forcing her to be with me. That made me feel nice. I wanted to drive Bella and I to a more private area. I would take her back to my house, but my whole family is there and I really just want her to myself right now. I need her, if I won't have her soon I might combust. I took her hand in mine and drove down the rode. I saw the turn I needed to take and drove straight into it. It was a dead end in the middle of the forest, the perfect privacy. I stopped the car and turned the engine off, then turned my attention to Bella, but was startled when she jumped on top of me and straddled my lap.

I held her cheeks in my hands, feeling them get hot beneath my touch. I slowly brought her lips to mine, but this time the kiss was different. It was slow and loving. I tried pouring all of my emotions into it. Bella's thighs were on either side of me. Her warmth was on top of my hardness. I groaned at the though of being inside of her again and uncontrollably thrusted my hips up, holding her waist with my arms. I kissed down her neck, getting closer to her covered mounds. Bella pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head in one swift move. I gasped, remembering her beautiful breasts. Bella wasn't wearing a bra or even an undershirt. I felt myself harden even more, the sight making me want to explode in my pants. My hands left her waist and traveled north, up to her mounds. Bella covered my lips with hers again as I covered her nipples with my hands. They were soft and warm, just like I remembered.

"Mm... Edward, don't stop," she moaned, removing her lips from mine and arching her back closer to my hands. I kissed down her chest, licking and nibbling on her nipples. Bella's moans were getting louder and more urgent.

"Bella, are you planning on driving me crazy tonight? If you don't stop moaning like that I'm going to burst," I said against her breasts.

"I want you to burst, Edward..." she moaned, pulling my hair hard. I hissed against her skin and pushed her until her back hit the wheel. I kissed down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Get in the back seat, Bella," I said through clenched teeth. Bella jumped over the hand rest, losing her pants on the way. I quickly opened my door, startling myself from the force of my open. I shed my shirt and pants, throwing them back in before closing the door and getting in the back seat too. I laid on top of Bella, feeling her every curve against my body. The car's windows were getting foggy from our breathing and kissing. The only thing separating me from being inside Bella was her panties and my boxers. I kissed her lips, running my fingers down her stomach and slipping them into her panties. They were soaked through and her folds were slick and moist. I slowly slid a finger inside her wet core and was rewarded by a loud gasp from her puffy lips. Her warm core enveloped my fingers. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat, she was just so fucking warm. All I wanted to do was be buried deep inside of her. My fingers thrusted in and out, her moaning becoming louder. I could feel Bella close to the edge and pulled my fingers out, rubbling her bundle of nerves before she could orgasm. I want her to cum around me, while I'm inside of her.

"You like that, Bella?" I whispered in her ear. All she was able to do was moan and nod her head. I wonder how Bella will taste down there. I pulled my fingers out of her panties and sucked them into my mouth. Her taste was sweet, it was almost like licking sugar, but not so powerful and much, much better than anything I have ever tasted. Bella was divine in every way. My body was aching to be wrapped around her. I needed her. Now.

I pulled her panties down, kissing down her legs until they were off. I could see how wet her core was even in the dark, she was breathtaking.

"You are so wet for me, Bella." Seeing her lay there like that was so sexy. I don't even think she was trying to be like that, she just is no matter what. Bella is a creature created to torture men in every single way possible. She ran her hand down my chest, slipping her fingers under the waistband of my boxers and slowly pulling down. She was such a fucking tease. I groaned and fisted her hair, bringing her roughly to my lips. I was kissing Bella so hard, I couldn't seem to get enough of her. She moaned into my mouth, sending vibrations throughout my body. Bella roughly grabbed a hold on my hard length and began stroking. I wanted to shove myself inside of her and fuck her until she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open, but right now I want to make her feel good, I will fuck her like that later. I have a lot more planed for my Bella.

"Edward, make... me yours now..." she barely said through our kissing. I bit her lip and nodded, positioning myself at her entrance. I rubbed myself around her bundle of nerves, spreading the wetness around and slowly dipping inside. Her heat was quickly taking over my body, my trusts becoming more frantic. I couldn't recognize the noises that came out of me. They were rough and wild. My hand was holding onto her hip too tightly now. Bella was so tight and warm, I will not last very long again. She arched her back, making our chests touch and I quickly put my arm underneath her back and holding her head up while she laid on my arm. This position made Bella even tighter than before, which seemed impossible to me. I could feel her walls start to squeeze around my length. I knew she was getting close. I trusted rougher and deeper into her, making the car shake.

"Bella, I can feel you... let go." I moaned loudly and she dug her nails into my back, squeezing my member with her wet core. I growled, closing my eyes and letting myself go to this amazing sensation.

"Oh... Bella..." I growled, clutching her body to mine. We were both sweaty and the scent of sex filled my car. I slipped out of Bella and sat up, bringing her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. She sighed and looked up at me, kissing up my chin until she reached my lips and lingered there for a moment.

"That was incredible, Edward..." I smiled and patted her head, moving the hair that was all over her beautiful face. I looked at the time and noticed in was almost nine. I got worried, I didn't know when Bella was supposed to be home.

"When do you have to be home?" I asked her. She froze and jumped off of me, looking for her clothes.

"Shoot, Charlie is probably freaking out right now. I was supposed to be home at like seven thirty."

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off at your truck right now."

We quickly got dressed and drove to where her office is. I pulled next to her truck and was struck by the worst feeling. I didn't want to let her go. When was the next time I'll see her? I can't wait a whole week. I need her with me.

_She is mine now._

She turned around and captured my lips with hers, they were still red and puffed up from earlier. I did that to her, I though proudly. Her lips left mine and I instantly missed the contact. Her hand went to open the door, but I could see the hesitation in her face, she wanted to stay with me too.

"Wait, Bella, do you want to go out to lunch with me tomorrow? You're not working right?" I asked, praying she took at least one day off of work.

"No, I'm not working and I would love to," she said blushing. I felt my member come to life again. She better get out before I do something like kidnap her.

"I'll pick you up at one than," I said looking at the time. She noticed my worried expression and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," she smiled and got out, closing the door behind her.

_Okay, Bella, I love you... so much._

I drove home, thinking about her of course.

"Hey, Edward! Where were you?" My sister, Alice, asked. I quickly shook my head and changed my happy expression so she wouldn't notice. She notices everything though.

"Out," I said, walking to my room and ignoring the little pixie jumping behind me.

"Oooo, Edward was with Bella. Edward you have a girlfriend! And she is pretty and nice, how did you get her?" She yelled for everyone in the house to hear. I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind me. I smiled shaking my head.

_How was I so lucky to get an angel to be mine?

* * *

_

**What did you think? If you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen between Edward and Bella, let me know! =] **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Twilight... it owns me.

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 5**

Point of View: Edward

* * *

_"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."_

_Dr. Seuss

* * *

_

Today is our first date, well maybe not our first, but definitely our first "real" date and I was finally on my way to pick Bella up. I've been awake since seven in the morning, worrying about it. I hope she would still like me if she notices how boring I really am. We haven't really sat down and talked, I hope I won't act like a total idiot. I turned the corner of her street and saw her house come to view. I looked at the time and realized I was a little early, so I just decided to sit and try to calm myself down before Bella stepped out.

Calming down was not going to be an option right now as I realized what my eyes caught. I saw Bella through her bedroom window, wrapped in the tiniest towel. She probably just stepped out of the shower. I should have really looked away and allowed her the privacy she thought she had, but couldn't rip my eyes off her beautiful form. The towel wore was midnight blue, making her skin vibrant with a wonderful glow. I didn't see her father's police car in the drive way and fought the urge to break into the house and ravage her. I didn't want to ruin our date, I do want to get to know Bella better and I knew if I ended up in that room, she would not be able to speak right, except scream my name.

I felt really grateful that Bella's house was the only one on this street, it was almost in the forest, away from all the other houses. I would not be happy if other men could see my angel like this. That sight was meant for my eyes only. I turned my attention back to Bella's body, she was just finishing up with brushing her hair. It was still wet and looked longer than usual. I loved running my fingers through her locks, then fisting it tightly and lowering her head onto my length. I was already completely hard, and I haven't even seen her naked. This woman will be the death of me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to ignore the solid bulge underneath my zipper.

Bella began blowdrying her hair, it looked so soft and shiny when she finished. I can't wait until her strawberry shampoo invades my senses. Suddenly, Bella's towel falls to the ground, exposing her exquisite form. Her round breasts hung there for my eyes to devour, her flat stomach contracting to the rhythm of her breaths. I inwardly groaned, wishing I was in the room with her. I couldn't see her long, creamy, legs, but I could see her center. It was neatly groaned and I ached to stick my tongue into it's depth, tasting the forbidden juices it creates.

I couldn't stop my hands as they began rubbing the hard bulge over my denim pants. I hissed when I felt the contact of my boxers against my sensitive member. I needed to relieve myself before I see her or I will do something I know I will regret. I unbuttoned my jeans, letting my length pop out. I began stroking myself as I watched Bella smoothing lotion all over her creamy flesh. The fact that Bella could catch me at any second only intensified my lust. I began stroking harder, growling and groaning. Bella rubbed the lotion on her neck, messaging it towards her breasts and onto her collar bone region. My cock twitched in my hand as I anticipated watching her caress those round breasts. She squeezed more lotion, straight onto her rounds and continued kneading the sensitive skin. Her nipples became erect as she worked the skin around the little peeks. I vigorously pumped myself, watching her tilt her head back as she pinched her nipples in ecstasy.

_Fuck... I want to suck them in my mouth._

Bella's little hands roamed south, caressing her stomach with lotion and massaging in into her lower back. Fuck, I would give anything to be in that room right now, but I need to control myself. I don't want to pounce on her as soon as she enters my car. Oh, but I really do want to do that, so bad. I want to fucking get in there and push her against the wall, roughly shoving myself inside her tight core and making her scream my name until she couldn't stand straight anymore. I stroked myself harder, feeling my orgasm build inside the pit of my stomach, feeling the flame of the fire get hotter as Bella's hands got lower.

_Relax, Edward._

I breathed out of my nose holding tightly onto the wheel, trying to ease up. Her hand went lower, spreading the lotion around the top of her center. Bella's finger slowly dipped inside her wetness and circled around her clit. Fuck, I trusted my hips into my hand furiously, staring my orgasm in the eye. Bella's head tilted back and it looked like she was moaning, her mouth opening just enough to let a moan escape. Her little hand was now moving faster, making her body fall back on the chair, spreading her legs. The chair was facing the window and allowed me to get the most amazing view of her glistering sex. Bella's other hand trailed down her body, grazing her left nippled and traveling lower. I moaned loudly, wanting to see Bella explode all over her fingers. I could see each move she made, it was so fucking sexy. My release will be intense. Bella's eyes shut as she inserted two fingers into her hot core, sliding them in and out in the most tantalizing way. Her back arched, exposing more of her luscious breasts to my eager eyes.

_Oh... God, Bella._

I moaned her name into the quiet space of the car as I let loose all over my hand and stomach. My eyes were lidded, barely open. I couldn't close them now, I needed to see Bella orgasm. She squeezed her eyes tight, and shoved her fingers in one last time before I saw her tremble on the chair. God, I'm in love with the most alluring creature created. I cleaned myself off with a tissue and watched my beautiful girl breathe and come down from her high. I could watch her all day. She is my answer to prayers I haven't found. Bella looked panicked for a moment and I looked at the time. It was almost one. She is worried about being late to meet me. I love this human being. Bella quickly rubbed more lotion on her legs and walked away from the window. She is probably in her closet. I didn't see Bella after she walked away, but then the front door opened and I saw my angel walk out. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped at the sight in front of me

Bella wore a gorgeous baby pink dress that was strapless and ran mid thigh. The dress fit her body perfectly. I could see the top of her breasts pick through and her legs looked long and sexy. I couldn't wait to be all over Bella. I wanted to feel her in every way possible, I wanted to touch the skin that drove me crazy. Her hair was down, flowing in waves behind her back. Her makeup was light, blush covering her cheeks. I jumped out of the car, running to her and holding her in an embrace. I missed her so much, even though it's only been less than 24 hours since I last held her. Bella hugged me back, wrapping her fragile arms around my neck.

"I missed you," I whispered against her ear. She giggled and smiled at me.

"I missed you more, Edward."

"That's impossible, my beautiful Bella."

She blushed at my words and slowly brought her lips to mind. I feverishly kissed her, loving the way her full, heavy, lips covered mine. I pressed myself closer to her body, feeling her every curve. She felt and smelt so good. I could feel my pants getting tighter. I quickly backed off of her, if I didn't I would have ravished her in the middle of the yard. I kissed Bella's cheek, holding onto her hand and leading her to my car.

"So where are we going," she asked quietly, still dizzy from my kiss.

"It's a surprise..." I smiled, holding her hand and driving out of her street. I couldn't wait until we got to the destination, one of my fantasies will come true today.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it's a little short, but the next one will be longer! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them. If I get more than 15 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one by tomorrow night and trust me, next chapter will be lemony hot and sticky! Thanks again for all my readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: Twilight or the characters are not mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 6**

Point of View: Bella

* * *

_"Boys want what other boys want"_

_

* * *

_

"So where are we going," I asked Edward.

"It's a surprise," he answered, giving me my favorite smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. It was so contagious when he did it. I watched the trees fly past us as I though about Edward and I. He took my hand in his and rested it on his lap. It was such a sweet gesture, something a boyfriend and girlfriend would do. Are we even that? We have only known each other for three days. Theres no way he likes me that much. Why would he like boring, plain Bella. He is a God and could probably date someone a lot better than me. I sighed loudly by accident. Being with Edward is so easy, I sometimes forget how comfortable it is to be around him. He noticed my sigh and turned towards me, his eyes looked concerned.

"Bella, are you alright?" He squeezed my hand tighter and brought it up to his lips. I nodded and looked away from his scorching eyes. I could feel them burning hold into the back of my head.

"You are an awful liar," he said not looking at the road. I though we were going to crash by the speed he was driving. Edward lifted his hand and rubbed my cheek, lifting my chin to look at him. I shivered when he touched me. My skin tingled where his hand was.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything. I want to be there for you" he said softly, letting go of my chin and looking back at the road.

"I'm okay, really, I just wanted to ask you something and I don't know if it will upset you. I don't want you to think I'm forcing something on you."

"Bella... tell me." I took a big breath a put my hand on his thigh.

"Okay, so I know we haven't been together for that long, but I was wondering how serious we are. I mean, I really really like you and I want to know, are we like dating?" I said, bitting my bottom lip.

_Please please want to be with me too._

He burst out laughing and I though he was going to pass out, seeing all the tears that ran down his cheeks. I felt so confused, why is he laughing at me? It's not funny to laugh at my feelings!

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. God, I shouldn't have said anything.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said through gasps of air, "why would you even ask that? You know I couldn't get you out of my mind since I saw you walk into my appointment. Bella, do you know what you do to me? You drive me crazy with lust. All I think about is making you mine forever and you go and ask me a question like that? You should know that you have me under a spell. I can't seem to get enough of you."

My heart was pumping blood into my body way too fast, I thought I was going to faint. I violently blushed at his words. The way they made me feel was almost like having an orgasm in my brain. Edward wanted to be with me. He didn't just want to be with me, I made him go crazy. His body ached for me. That feeling was mutual there. I needed him in every way possible.

"Breathe, Bella," I head him say and open my door. I guess I spaced out without breathing. I laughed at how pathetic I am sometimes and took his hand. He helped me out of the car and closed the door being me. He gripped my hand tighter and pressed me up against the door. I could feel every curve of his body against mine. His piercing green eyes looked deep into mine, his lips were inches away. I could practically taste his sweet breath. He looked down at my lips and them back up to my eyes. There were so many emotions in them, then his lips roughly crashed on mine. I moaned into his mouth and that seemed to only encourage him further. He let go of my hand and wrapped his strong arms around my waist before pulling away and nibbling on my ear. I shivered and he held me tighter.

"If I haven't made it clear to you yet, you are mine, Bella," he said roughly, bucking his hip into mine. He looked back at my eyes and they looked angered with lust. I felt wetness build between my thighs and nodded at him.

_Just touch me, Edward. Yes, right here in the parking lot._

He kissed me softly this time, rubbing my hair out of my face. He is so bi polar.

"You are my girlfriend, Bella," he said a little nicer. I liked rough Edward. It turned me on. He kissed down my neck, his lips did wonders to my body. Suddenly Edward froze and slowly narrowed his eyes, looking to his left. I followed his gaze and saw non other than Mike Newton watching us. He looked furious. I felt my cheeks get hot. Edward held my waist tighter than usual and lead me to the door. I didn't even realize where we were. I was still on my Edward high. From looking around, I concluded that it was a cute little ice cream shop. Mmm... ice cream for lunch, that's my kind of meal.

I noticed Edward was acting different, he kept throwing glances at Newton until we ordered our ice cream and sat down. He looked deep in though until I put my hand on his and he finally looked at with me concern in his eyes.

"Do you know that kid over there?" He asked, moving his head to Mike's direction. I nodded my head and explained to him that he is one of my patients. Edward froze at the word 'patient' and fed me some ice cream.

"Why?"

"Bella, I have heard some pretty bad things about that kid and I have only lived here for a couple of months, please try to stay away from him. I would prefer it if you dropped him as one of your patients. He is not a good man."

I shivered a little from what he said, but I think it's mostly because of the ice cream. I don't know why he worried so much, Mike is Mike and I have known him forever. I didn't want to make Edward angry, so I just agreed. I have been wanting to drop Newton as one of my patients for a while now anyways. Edward smiled and kissed my lips. He gave me some more ice cream. It was delicious.

"I've wanted to see those lips lick ice cream since I first saw you. They look so tasty and warm compared to the coldness of the ice cream," he whispered into my ear. My ear tingled a little and he lowered his lips to mine. They tasted like chocolate. I sucked on his bottom lip as he brought me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me onto his lap. Edward left my lips only to dip his finger in the ice cream and run it down my neck. My heart was beating so fast. He brought his lips to my neck and began licking and sucking the ice cream off. I moaned and twisted my fingers in his hair, pulling hard and hearing him moan into my skin. The vibration was amazing. My whole body was on fire, even though his mouth was only on my neck.

"Breathe, Bella." I heard him chuckle. I jumped off of his lap and felt dizzy, he held onto my bottom to steady me. He lightly squeezed it and gave me a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes and blushed. I liked it when he grabbed me like that. I had to calm down before I ravish him in the middle of the ice cream shop.

"Um... I have to go use the restroom," I spat, speed walking away and hearing him laugh in the distance behind me. Why did he have such an affect on me? I looked at my face in the mirror and it was bright red. My chest was heaving up and down.

_Calm down, Bella._

I quickly washed my face and walked back out to Edward. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I thought it was Edward, but it definitely was not the beautiful man I'm with.

"What are you doing, Mike?" I screamed at him. He shoved me against the wall and put his gross hand over my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He pressed his hips to mine and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He used his other hand to move the hair out of my face and then pulled on it. I screamed beneath his hand from the pain and tried to push him off, but he was too big and strong compared to me.

"Bella, I'm so mad at you. How could you not want me back? How could you be fucking Cullen!!!"

No, no, no! How could this be happening to me. I want Newton to get off of me. He smells bas and his hands were all over me. I think I'm going to puke. He began pulling my dress up and feeling my stomach. I tried screaming to Edward, but his hand was over my mouth so tightly. I bet it will leave a bruise. His hand was traveling up to my breast when I heard Edwards voice.

"Get the fuck off of her. Now," Edward said. He looked like he was going to kill Mike at any moment. Mike just smiled and shook his head as he grabbed my breast and squeezed. A new wave of tears came down my face.

_Edward_...

"Do you like the way I'm touching, Bella? I bet I can please her better than you could any day," Newton said to Edward, pressing me deeper into the wall. Edward's eyes flared and he walked closer to us and then all I saw was a bunched hand flying to Mike's face. Newton's body fell on the floor with a loud thump. I put my hands over my mouth and cried harder. Newton is such a dick. Edward kept kicking him in the stomach and I had to run to him and stop what he was doing before Mike was too injured. Edward held me in his arms and walked outside through the back door. He held my face in his hands and shook me a little. Was I in shock? He kissed my lips hard and began rubbing circles on my back.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" He asked nervously. All I was able to do was nod, I didn't trust my voice right now. He held me in a tight hug and sighed into my neck.

"I should have never brought you here. I fucked up and now look what happened. He could have done something worse."

Edward looked so heartbroken, but it wasn't his fault. Edward didn't know Mike would be here or ever have the balls to do that to me.

"I could just go and fucking kill him right now."

I felt Edward shake with rage and I held on to him tighter.

"Edward, this wasn't your fault. You had no idea he was going to do that and he didn't do anything to hurt me. I'm okay thanks to you." I smiled up at him. He laid his head on my shoulder as his breathing cooled down.

"Bella, you mean so much to me and if anything happens to you I don't know what I'll do. You are my life now and I'm not giving it up. I finally found someone I can be happy with. I cannot stand seeing you in danger like that."

I felt tears rolling down my eyes again. His words meant so much to me because that's exactly how I feel about him.

"Edward, I know exactly how you feel, trust me. Don't worry, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere without you," I said softly into his ear. He began kissing away the tears until he reached my lips and pressed against them with a force I've never experienced. He moaned into my mouth and lifted me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing him closer as he pressed me against the brick wall of the shop. My dress rode up while he lifted me and my panties were right against his solid bulge. The friction he created against my soaking panties was heaven.

"If I ever see another boy look at you the way he did, I will fucking kill him... You are mine only!"

His lips traveled down my neck as he kept dry humping me against the wall. I needed to feel more of him. I moaned as he bit the skin around my collar bone. My hands went straight to Edward's hair and puled on it, letting him know I needed him now. One of his hands traveled down my waist and went between our hips. He began rubbing the yearning place between my thighs and I moaned into his shoulder. His finger pulled my cotton panties to the side and slipped into my folds. I moaned louder at the wonderful contact. Edward crashed his lips against mine again. His talented fingers rubbed my sensitive clitoris and then pushed two fingers into my warmth. Edward groaned as his fingers entered me and I could't help but shiver. He was being a little too rough, but I didn't care. It felt amazing. I started rubbing him through his pants and he hissed into my mouth. He roughly took a hold of my wrists and held them above my head.

"I want to make you fucking cum, Bella." I shivered at his words as I felt my muscles tighten around his fingers. I noticed that it took all his concentration not to lose control and God, he looked so beautiful doing it. My body began shuddering with my release. I moaned his name over and over until the waves of the orgasm ended. I felt my insides melt when he took his fingers out of me and put them in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned at my taste. When Edward opened them back up, there was something different in his eyes. They seemed possessed and lust crazed. It made me shudder hard. He pushed his hips into me harder, making my back arch and out chests touch.

"Bella, I want you..." I kissed him as a way to tell him I want him too, but then I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a loud truck.

"Fuck," he hissed against my lips.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I think my brother is here..."

I looked down at our bodies and blushed, pushing him away from me and pulling my dress down. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Later, Edward." I patted his bulge and he growled.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone in there." I giggled at that, but then realized that he was serious. Another wave of lust hit me and I thought about what he just said. Edward is a wild one. I have unleashed a sex-craved monster. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare," I whispered.

He turned around and pulled me into his arms, fisting my hair in his hand.

"You want to bet on that?" He answered, lowering his other hand to my bottom and then lowered his lips to mine.

"There you are, Edward!" A loud voice came from behind him. I jumped in Edward's arms and he laughed at how easily scared I got. He held onto my side and turned to face the man behind him. Edward had the goofiest smile on his face. It was so cute.

"This must be the girl you have been sneaking off to," the loud man said. Man, he was huge. He was a lot bigger and taller than Edward and his voice was so loud. I blushed at his words. I guess Edward's family knows about me.

"Hi, I'm Emmet. I'm actually the one that told Edward to go to the doctor about the problem he had and I'm glad I did!" His voice boomed, hand reaching out to shake my hand.

"I'm Bella," I said nervously. Emmet is a little scary looking.

"Oh we all know who you are," he said and I looked over to Edward in confusion. He rolled his eyes.

"Leave her alone, Emmet," Edward spat at him. Emmet looked confused for a second and then looked from me to Edward. He seemed like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. My face got red and felt so hot. This is so embarrassing. Edward shoved Emmet away and walked me back to his car.

"Hey, wait." I heard Emmet yell and he caught up to us in a flash.

"Don't you want Bella to meet everyone? You know how bad Alice wants to meet her!" Emmet whined. How could such a big man whine?

Hmmmm.... meet everyone? Who is everyone

"I'm driving Bella to our place and I'll meet you guys there. Do you know if mom and dad are home?"

"They are out and won't be back until tomorrow morning," Emmet answered him.

"Okay, I'll see you at the house then," Edward said opening the door for me. I saw Emmet nod and wave to me. I waved back and watched Edward get into his seat and start the car.

"Who is everyone?" I asked.

"My brothers and sisters. They have been begging me to bring you over. They want to see who the only girl who has ever stolen my heat is. I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

"Don't worry Bella, they will love you. I can already tell Emmet will not leave you alone." He began laughing and I couldn't help joining in.

"I hope I don't become his little barbie doll," I joked.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella. Although, I do think someone else will make you her barbie doll." He laughed to himself and shook his head.

_Her barbie doll?_

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? I hope you liked it!**

** Edward is a little sexually frustrated, but I think he does the hottest things to Bella when he is like that... Haha.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! **

**I love them!**

**Hmm... I'm thinking about making Bella spend the night with Alice, well I'm sure Edward will find a way to sneak to her =]**


	7. Chapter 7

_Declaimer_: I do not own.

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 7**

Point of View: Edward

* * *

_"When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you,_

_When I talked to you I was afraid to hold you..._

_When I held you I was afraid to love you,_

_Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you."_

* * *

I really hope Alice won't take Bella away from me...I need to have her...soon. She has been wanting to meet Bella ever since she found out about about my little appointment from, guess who, my meathead of a brother. See, Alice has this weird theory where she thinks she can see glimpses of the future. Crazy girl. She told me that Bella and her are going to be the best of friends, but I really don't want to share my treasure. She is all mine.

I drove as fast as I could without scaring Bella. I wanted to get to my house before everyone else got there. I glanced over at Bella and could tell she was really nervous. I don't even know why she should be. She is such a great girl, anyone who doesn't like Bella is just stupid or jealous. I can see a lot of girls hating Bella because of her beauty.

"Bella, seriously, don't worry about meeting everyone," I told her, hoping she would believe me.

"What if they don't like me? That would be awkward..." she trailed off. I held her hand tighter and kissed her cheek. I gave her a stern look and begged her with my eyes to leave it alone. Everyone wants to be around Bella. I pulled into our driveway and put the car in park. I heard Bella gasp and look at the house.

"Edward, your house is amazing. I didn't even know Forks had a house like this."

I had to laugh at that. I walked around the car and opened the door for her. She climbed out and took my hand as we walked into the house.

"Wow, it looks even better inside." I smiled at her and gave her a tour of the house, staying out of Emmet and Rosalie's bedroom. I don't know what disgusting thing I'll find in there. So far Bella seemed okay being here, but once we reached my door she began playing with my fingers and looking all fucking nervous again. I ran the back of my hand down her cheek and opened my door, pushing her in. Bella looked around for a moment and went over to my music collection.

"I see we have a lot in common," she whispered and pointed at my records. I walked up to her, rubbing her back. This seemed to relax her a little more. I couldn't get over how amazingly luscious she looked today. Her dress hung to her curves like a second skin. Her dress was strapless, so I was able to lose myself to the softness of her shoulders. I stood behind her and peaked down, her chest was heaving up and down, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself from my sensual rub. I began nuzzling her neck with my nose. She smelt so fucking good. She pushed back into me, her bottom against my completely hard erection. Fuck. What was she doing to me? She kept looking around my room and touching things she was interested in. I let my mind think back to earlier today.

I remembered Mike Newton and almost thew up in my mouth. How the fuck did he get to my Bella? I felt rage behind my eyes and I thought back to how I caught him trying to ravish her in the back of the store. I have never had to beat the shit out of anyone before and I didn't know it would feel so good to make him that crippled. I knew something was up when he watched Bella and I definitely knew he wanted her. I swear if I ever see him around my baby again, I will kill him this time and rip his body into so many pieces no one would be able to identify him. For all I know he could be still laying in the back of the ice cream shop, dead. Oh, how I hope that was true.

I looked back over at my angel and noticed she was sitting at my piano. I had to beg my parents to buy an extra one and put it in my room for the longest time. That wish came true on my last birthday.

"I didn't know you play," she sweetly whispered. He voice was so fucking alluring, I just had to be next to her again. I sat on the bench and circled my arm around her waist. The warmth of Bella's body could heat up a freezing hospital room. I lifted her chin and slowly let my lips play with hers. They were big, soft, and so amazingly moist.

"Would you like to hear me play something?" He eyes got big and her smile was larger than a little kid on Christmas morning. I smiled back and began playing a song I wrote for her. I would call this Bella's lullaby. I began playing and the soft notes of the music danced around us. Bella gently put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I love that I could make her fee l like this. She was breathtaking. He little hand came down and rested on my thigh. Fuck, I'm still really hard. I have to lose it before she notices and I seem like a total dog.

Too late.

Bella's hand traveled up my thigh and felt my hard on. Damn it. I couldn't be around Bella without being turned on. I don't think I'll ever go one time without being hard around her. It really is a heavenly curse. The carefully crafted music stopped when I felt Bella squeeze me. I let out a loud groan and gave her a serious look.

"Bella, if you don't want someone to catch me fucking you against this piano, I suggest you stop what you are doing," I groaned to her. My statement only seemed to encourage her more as she squeezed me harder, this time moving her hand up and down. I felt a growl escape my throat. I quickly stood up, ignoring the tent in my pants and grabbed her tiny body, pushing her against the piano. I heard her whimper something, but I didn't listen. Nothing was going to stop me from taking her now. She brought this upon herself and needs to see the consequences of teasing me. I wasn't wasting any time as I forcefully raised her dress, almost ripping it away from her body. Bella moaned and I kissed down her stomach, pulling her panties down, revealing her glistering core. I growled loudly as I saw and felt how wet she was. She was so wet for me. Only for me.

"Please," I heard her beg. Fuck, that was hot. She didn't need to beg, I was going to fuck her even if she didn't want it. I quickly pulled my pants and boxers down at the same time, swiftly entering her hot center. God... she was so tight and warm. Her warmth drove me crazy. Bella gasped in surprise at my sudden move, but quickly composed herself. Her moaning were bouncing off the walls, just like when I played for her, but the sound of her voice was much more beautiful than anything I could ever compose. I was so close to my release when I heard a knock at my door. Thank God I fucking locked the door. Bella looked alarmed, but I wasn't stopping, I couldn't stop right now. I would fucking explode and die.

"Edward Cullen, if you do not open this door right now and let me meet Bella, I will have Emmet break it down and you know he will," I heard Alice scream.

I slowed my pace and pulled out of Bella. I didn't cum yet and she didn't either. I was so hard and I wasn't sure I would be able to make it go away until I was back inside her again. I gave Bella an apologetic look at pulled my pants back up. Bella quickly jumped off the piano and grabbed her panties off the floor. She slipped them on and pulled her dress back down. Fuck, how I wanted her right now.

Alice is just like Emmet- a cock blocker.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed again.

Fuck...fuck.

I ran to the door and tore it open. Alice bounced into the room, making Bella jump a little. She walked over to my side and I circled my arm around her waist, looking at her face. She was still flushed form our earlier...session. I smugly smiled at Alice and introduced her.

"Alice, my little annoying sister, this is Bella."

Alice gave me the death glare and bounced a little more, hugging Bella. I will not share. I pulled Bella away and held her closer.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice," Bella whispered politely.

"Bella, we are going to be the best of friends! I can't wait to take you shopping, and take you out with me to eat, and have you over for sleepovers..."

I stopped listening to Alice once she mentioned sleepovers. It would be amazing if Bella could spend the night. I would sneak to her and bring her back to my room. I want to fall asleep with an angel.

Suddenly, I felt Alice grabbing Bella and taking her downstairs, I followed watching closely. Bella is fragile and mine. I observed as she introduced her to everyone else. Bella smiled politely at everyone and sat down. I took my seat next to her and pulled her on my lap.

"Edward, I have to admit, you found a smoking hot one, plus she is a doctor," he said, winking and pointed at Bella. She blushed and I held her closer, smiling. I knew Bella was the most beautiful creature on earth. He didn't have to remind me. Rosalie smacked the back of Emmet's head.

"Owww... Rosie, you know you are the most beautiful girl I know," he said. That seemed to make Rose happy again and she patted his head. She had him wrapped around her little manicured finger. I would be wrapped around Bella's any day. Bella laughed against my chest. The vibration tickled, reminding me how fucking hard I still am. She wasn't helping when she squirmed against me.

"Bella, you are Edward's first real girlfriend, how did you manage to make him fall for you?" Jasper questioned, trying to be serious. I could see he was trying to mess with me. Emmet let a loud laugh escape his lungs. Bella blushed, not knowing what to say to him. I rubbed her lower back and kissed her head.

"Leave her alone, she didn't make me fall for her, you idiots. I just did. How could anyone not?" I answered for her. She smiled back and kissed my lips. I held her face to mine.

"Okay, okay... get a room you two. We know how sexually frustrated Edward has been these last couple of days," Emmet's booming voice spoke. I felt Bella freeze in my arms and hide her face in my chest.

I'll deal with that idiot of a brother later.

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone got along and I noticed Bella was enjoying herself. I'm glad she likes my family. I heard Emmet run to us, looking like the beast he is, and grab Bella away from my arms. She screamed and began laughing really hard.

"Let's play - Try to Save The Bella," Emmet sang in a girly voice. Bella laughed even harder as her dragged her into the back yard. he laughter was music to my ears.

"Edward, save me," she said to me, joking around and acting like she was scared. I love this girl if she will go with anything stupid my family comes up with.

"Hereeee I commeeee," I yelled back and ran to save my baby.

* * *

**What did you think? =]**

**Alice is super hyper and Emmet is as crazy as ever... what's better?**

**I love every review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer _: I do not own, but I do play =]

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 8**

Point of View: Bella

* * *

_"'Mad' is a term we use to describe a man who_

_is obsessed with one idea and nothing else."_

_Ugo Betti_

* * *

Meeting Edward's family was better than I thought it would be. I love how childish Emmet acts and how Rosalie is able to control his every dumb move. It's great. Rosalie is amazingly gorgeous, her legs run for miles and her body should really belong to a super model. Oh, and how could I forget Alice? Alice is the one that threatened to break Edward's door. She is very snoopy, but in a good way. Alice is petite and has short black spiky hair. It suits her very well. Jasper is her lover, best friend, and step brother. They are perfect for each other and it's so cute. I could explain jasper in two words- gorgeously calming. I had so much fun with the Cullen family, except I didn't get to meet Edward's parent yet, they were out for the night. I can see myself coming over to Edward's house and becoming a part of this family.

I smiled to myself as I stared out of Edward's car. He took my hand and gently rubbed it with his. It was such a simple gesture, but I loved it so much. He poured all his love into that effortless touch.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. I told you that they would love you. They barely let me hold you," he said with that velvety voice of his. My insides were melting. I smiled back and nodded. I didn't trust my voice right now, he was making my body tingle and my special spot wet. I loved his voice almost as much as I love when he touches me. We were almost at my house, I could see my old truck parked on the street. I did't want to leave him now, it seemed way too soon. I could spend eternity with him and never want to leave his side. Gahhh... I'm so pathetic.

Edward stopped the car and turned off the engine. I really don't want him to get sick of me, I actually liked this one.

"Thanks for taking me home," I whispered playing with my fingers. Why am I so nervous to say goodbye?

I saw him look over at the house and nodded. The lights were on and Charlie's car was parked in front of the house. Did he want to come in for a quickie? I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. Real funny Bella. He slowly leaned in and took my lips in a mouthwatering kiss. I love his taste. Our kiss was getting feverish and I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed my leg and tried to swing me over to his lap, but I had to stop him. Charlie was probably watching us from the window.

"Edward, I have to go, Charlie is waiting for dinner."

He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," he said sadly.

_I know Edward, I don't want to leave either._

I thought about the next time I'll see him and realized tomorrow I have to go back to work. No... I really just want to be with Edward forever.

"Bella, when can I see you again?" His eyes looked hurt, emotional... upset. I thought for a minute and then realized that he has an appointment on Wednesday. Now that I think about it, he doesn't need to come in. I obviously fix his problem, but it would be fun to see him in that room again. My panties are dripping.

"Edward, don't forget, you have an appointment on Wednesday," I said smiling and reaching for the door handle.

"But Bella, I need to see you sooner than that. Can you maybe change it to tomorrow?" He said with a hopeful smile. I probably could do that, but I want to make him wait. I want him to want me so bad that by Wednesday he would fuck me in the waiting room. I smiled at him and lifted my dress up my thigh. His eyes went down to where my dress used to be a groaned. I pulled one leg out of the car and then turned to him, letting him see how soaked my panties were. He let out a quiet moan. I don't think I was supposed to hear it, then gave him my answer.

"Sorry, Edward, but I am booked all the way until Wednesday." I bit my lip and noticed how hard he was. I could practically see it through his jeans. I smiled to myself knowing I made him that hard. I opened my legs wider and wiggled against the seat, letting a little moan escape. Edward groaned louder this time and grabbed my body. He pressed me against his, viciously kissing my lips. He desperately bucked into my bottom, which was now situated right on top of his hard bulge. I moaned into his mouth, making him fist my hair and pull me in closer, even though it was physically impossible by this point.

"Bella, I fucking want you so bad... let me have you." He looked into my eyes and I almost came in my pants. His green orbs were darker, full of lust. I loved it when he was rough with me, especially when he couldn't stay in control. As much as I wanted to rape him in front of my house, I knew my dad was watching us and slowly removed myself from him. I instantly missed the contact, but I had to get out of his stupid volvo before my dad comes out here with his gun.

"Edward, my dad is probably watching..." I giggled. He laughed too and nodded his head. He looked determined for a second, but I didn't understand why. He stared at the tree next to my window and scrunched his eye brows.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing, that tree is really close to your window." What? How did he know that was my window? Why did he care about the tree being so close. Strange...

"I'll see you soon, Edward." I kissed him quickly, now wanting to get sucked into his lust again.

"Yes, my Bella, I'll see you very soon." Edward said in an evil tone, wearing a wicked smile on his face. That made me shiver, making goosebumps break throughout my skin. I don't know what this man is capable of, but it freaked the shit out of me. What the heck did he mean by 'I'll see you very soon'? His appointment isn't until Wednesday. I rolled my eyes at him and got out of the car. I waved goodbye and he sped off. Why was he in such a hurry?

I unlocked my door and walked in. Charlie was standing by the window, looking very guilty. Thank God Edward's windows are tinted.

_I knew he was watching us._

"Dad, what are you doing standing by the window?" He looked around quickly, trying to find an excuse.

"Uh, just fixing the curtains baby. How was your day?"

Charlie never fixer or cleans anything around here. I can't believe I caught him watching me with a boy. Seriously... I'm in my early twenties. I am bound to be going on dates and plus, I'm way too old to be spied on.

"Were you watching me?" He looked nervous for a minute, but then gave me a serious look.

"Who was that guy anyways?"

"I had a date with Edward Cullen. He is kind of my boyfriend, dad." I didn't want to explain to him how we met because I would definitely have to lie about that.

_Oh yeah, dad, he had an appointment at the office because he couldn't orgasm and I wanted him so bad that we ended up fucking._

Yeah, like my dad would love to meet him after he heard that. He would love to meet Edward with a machine gun point to his face.

"Oh, that's... nice, Bella. How did you two meet? I thought he just moved here not too long ago."

_Uh oh. Do I lie?_

"Um, he is on of my patients and he asked me out." Okay so I didn't completely lie. The patient part is true and he did ask me out after he kidnapped me from the parking lot and banged me in his car. My dad seemed satisfied enough and walked over to the living room.

"I'm expecting to meet him soon if you are dating him," he yelled from somewhere in the other room. I stood in the kitchen and rolled my eyes. Such a dad.

"Oh, and Bella, I'm going to have dinner with the Blacks tonight. You can come if you want. I heard Jacob wants to see you pretty bad," he winked at me as I walked into the living room.

"I'm not interested in him, dad."

"Well you should come with me anyways because I won't be back until very late. Billy and I are going fishing at night. He has this idea about how fish won't be able to see us." I laughed out loud and sat next to him.

"No thanks, dad. I really don't feel like spending the night there. I like my bed."

_I don't want Jacob "accidentally" rubbing against me all night._

"Alright honey, I'm heading out now and I won't be back until later so don't wait up for me. Oh, and make sure you lock all the doors." I rolled my eyes and kissed his head.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said walking behind as he waived and locked the door. It's nice being at home all alone. It's peaceful and I can walk around in my underwear. It was only eight and I had nothing better to do than to make some food. Hm... soup sounds good right now. It's a little chilly out. I put the canned soup in a pot and on the stove as I ran up stairs to put on some more comfortable clothes.

I drank my tomato soup and walked into the living room, grabbing my book and sitting down on the couch. I read a couple of pages when I got the creepiest feeling. I felt like I was being watched. That is impossible, I am here all alone and every single door is locked. I quickly got up and looked around. I am alone right? I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself.

"You are pathetic, Bella," I said to myself. My dad leaves and I get freaked out over nothing. It's not like this is my first time being all by myself. I decided to turn on the television, that would break the eery silence. Grabbing my book and sitting back on the couch is when I felt it again. Is someone in here? I thought about calling Charlie, but I really didn't want to bother him. If I call him and tell him that there might be someone else in here with me, he would send the whole police department. How embarrassing would that be? I bet I'm alone and I'm just freaking out over nothing. I wonder if that soup went bad and I'm just getting a real serious case of food poisoning.

I slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen and checked the door there. It was locked as well, but why do I feel like I am being watched? I took a couple of deep breaths and decided that a nice hot shower will help. I climbed upstairs and started the shower. The steam began feeling the room and I began feeling calmer. I did't bother closing the door all the way because I was home alone after all and I hated it when the bathroom got too steamy. I pealed my clothes off and walked into the stream of water. My muscles instantly relaxed. I hummed to myself as I washed my hair, my strawberry shampoo rolling down my body. It felt amazing. I was right about to turn the water off when the lights went out. I froze in place. I haven't been home alone all along. My heart was beating fast and then I heard it, I heard someone else breathe from behind the curtains. It was a shaky breath, a dangerous one. I thought I was about to pass out, how could someone else be here with me and how did they get in? My hand slowly reached out to the shower curtain to see who my attacker was. Right before my hand reached it, the lights went back on. I quickly pulled away the curtain and gasped.

_Nothing._

There was no one there. Was I delusional? Did I make up the other breathing in the room? There must have been something wrong with that tomato soup. The whole light thing was a little strange thought, but we are in Forks and it rains all day. The power much have been knocked out or something. There is no one here. I sighed and got dressed in a short tank top and just kept my panties on. I didn't feel like wearing shorts. I never wear this tank top when charlie is home. It shows too much. It's practically see through and it only comes down to my belly button. I love it though, I had it since I was little.

I did't even bother going downstairs, I just needed to get into bed and fall asleep. I walked into my room and got straight into bed, pulling the covers back and slipping in. I sat up for a moment and let my eyes sweep across my bedroom, but something didn't feel right. Something seemed out of place. The closet door was closed, the window was locked and everything else seemed to be in place, just like when I left it this morning when Edward picked me up. But there was something out of place and I just couldn't figure it out. The atmosphere in my room was heavy and quite... gloomy. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong, but the feeling that there was something wrong stayed deep within me, not wanting to leave.

I looked around the room one last time before deciding that I was going crazy. I quickly got under my covers and pulled them up and over my chest. I deeply sighed and turned around, situating myself.

And then, a perfectly loud screech escaped my lungs.

He appeared out of the moonless shadows of the room. A dark, silent, and dangerous figure stood by the foot of my bed...

I knew I wasn't home alone.

* * *

**Ooo... who could that be?**

**Reviews keep me going! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Twilight, SM does.

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 9**

Point of View: Edward

* * *

_"It's creepy, knowing someone might be watching me. Why do they need that?"_

_-Robert Stone

* * *

_

I heard Bella scream and I froze by the foot of her bed. Fuck, I didn't mean to scare her. Well, maybe just a little. When she noticed it was me she gasped and raised her hands and clutched at her throat. I looked over her frightened form, feeling my dick twitch behind the constraints of my jeans. I know it sounds sick that I am turned on by scaring Bella, but fuck, she looked so hot. I have been wanting Bella all day and when I realized I wasn't going to fuck her senseless, I decided to break in when I spied and saw her father leave. She looked so fuckable today that I couldn't stay away. I climbed in through her window after I noticed how close that tree is. How could a cop not notice a huge tree was practically laying against his too tempting daughter's window? Not to mention her window was not even fucking locked. That pissed me off.

I took another look at Bella and smiled wickedly after seeing what she wore to bed. Bella opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, trying to say something. Suddenly, faster than I though was possible for her, she stood up and stalked over to my side, holding a finger up in my face and huffing.

"Edward, what the fuck! You scared the shit out of me. How did you even get in here?" I couldn't answer, all I saw was her amazingly fitted body, inches away from mine. My fingers twitched, I needed to hold her. My eyes roamed her body without hesitation. Her long brown hair was wet and smelt like fucking strawberries were rubbed all over it. The shirt she was wearing was barely even there. It was see through and I could see her perky breasts through the thin material she thinks is a proper shirt. Allowing myself to lower my eyes, I saw the lower part of her stomach, which was extremely sexy. Her panties were cotton and white, which might seem innocent on some women, but on Bella it was a whole different story. I wanted to rip them off of her body and fuck her against the desk. I bet she can see the hard on I was harboring. It felt more like a fucking steel rod than skin. The beautiful sex goddess that was standing in front of me, way too close for her own good, was tapping her foot against the wood floor, still waiting for an answer.

"I told you I would see you very soon," I said pointing to her window and talking the last step before I was pressed up against her. I concentrated on the feeling of having my dick pressed between our bodies, when I noticed Bella's full lips and tight jaw. I was fucked.

"You could have told me you were going to sneak into my room! You almost gave me a heart attack. Do you think I'm going to let you fuck me now? You don't deserve it." Oh god, hearing Bella say fuck with those big red lips only ignited the fire that was about to burn me down. My cock twitched and I though it was going to grow hands and unbutton my jeans fore me.

_Her lips. Her lips. Her lips. Focus, Edward!_

Bella looked angry and before I realized what she was doing, her hand flew out towards my face. I grabbed it before she could hurt herself, knowing my skin is much tougher than hers. She gasped and her face resembled a tomato. Huh, so she wants to play like that. I felt my eyes getting darker, flashing with something primal. Bella's eyes were wide as she looked over at my hand holding her fist. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tried pulling away from me, creating a very satisfying friction against my erection. I growled and pulled her closer.

"Let go of me," she whimpered. I knew she liked it when I was rough with her. Bella gave up after she realized I was much bigger and much much stronger. My other arm wrapped around her waist and held her tighter against me, my lips crashing to hers. I lifted her light body and pinned her down on the bed without breaking our kiss. Her other hand that I wasn't holding snaked down my body and gripped my cock. I groaned against Bella's lips and grabbed her hand, bringing it up with the other and pinning both of her wrists with one of my hands over her head. She was so tiny.

I hovered over her with one of my knees pressed between her legs. I was not feeling friendly right now and I'm sure Bella could see that the smile on my lips was different. Seeing Bella's body underneath me like that made me feel dark, overly excited... toxic. Her legs were spread open and I could see the liquid that pooled in her panties. I looked back into Bella's eyes and noticed her shivering, little dots breaking all over her skin.

I felt my grin growing when I ran a finger slowly from her jaw to her delicate neck, making her shiver again. She moaned my name and closed her eyes, allowing me to completely study her curves. My finger ran down her right breast and circled around the hardened nipple, eliciting a moan from her fucking amazing lips. Then I allowed my finger to go down lower, over her flat belly and cup my fucking heaven over her panties. Bella opened her eyes and watched my hand rubbing her.

"Do you like watching me make you cum, Bella?" Her cheeks turned a luscious shade of pink and I groaned, she was already so wet and I wasn't even feeling her warm folds. I kissed down her stomach and slipped a finger inside her panties. I almost fucking lost it. She was so wet and warm and I shuddered in anticipation. Soon I will be banging her in her room on her fucking bed.

"Mmm," was all she was able to say as I gently circled her clit.

"Bella, do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" I tried making my voice sound smooth, even though I could hear the roughness and the desperate want that leaked out.

"No," she breathed and I saw the lust in her eyes, the lust that always drove me crazy, the lust that made my cock twitch against the inside of her thigh.

"You know, Bella, it's very dangerous for your father to leave you home alone like this, I could do anything I wish with your little frail body," I whispered into her ear. The wrists that were pinned above her head tried to escape my grasp, but I tightened my grip and growled.

"Bella, can you fucking stay still for once," I almost growled at her and for a moment she looked frightened, but my little Bella composed quickly.

"I can take care of myself, Edward. I'm a big girl and I always stay home alone, Charlie is almost never here," she said bitting her lip after realizing she shouldn't have let me know that kind of information.

"Mm... so does that mean you will be home alone almost every night?" I smiled and lowered my head to her neck, kissing and bitting it roughly. I circled her clit again and she gasped moaning my name.

_That's it, Bella. That is the only name you will ever moan._

"Did you want me to finger fuck you?"

"Yes," she moaned as my finger pressed on her clit on last time, then dipped inside her fucking tight core. I felt my jaw snap shut and my teeth ground together. I can't believe how tight she is. The more I'm with her the tighter her pussy gets. I need in.

"Fuck, you are so tight," I groaned as I dry humped her thigh. I needed some kind of friction or I was going to have blue ball syndrome for the rest of my life. I finger fucked Bella until I began feeling her walls tighten, adding another finger and curling them inside of her, then abruptly stopping before she can explode. Bella whimpered and I almost gave in, but no I needed to do something first. I looked around her room and saw where she hung her scarfs. I lifted off of her.

"Stay," I whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her body. I grabbed two black scarves and tied Bella's wrists to them and then tied the scarves to the railings of her bed. Fuck, she looked so amazing sprawled open on the bed like that and it was all for me and my dick. I quickly pealed off my clothes and crawled back on top of her. I looked at her covered torso and fingered the little straps that held her top together. In on swift move I ripped her shirt and pulled in off her body. Bella gasped and moaned.

"That was my favorite top, Edward." How could that be her favorite fucking top? I could see everything though it. I really ripped it because I cannot stand knowing she could wear this piece of cloth around other men. She will never have that chance now. I grinned and quickly pulled her panties down, revealing her glistening core. Even in the dead of night I could see how slick and wet she was. Fuuuuuck.

I settled between her legs and rubbed the head of my dick against her soaking center. Bella moaned and began trusting her hips to meet mine.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Bella? Do you want me to fuck you?"

She quickly nodded her head and tried pulling away from the restraints of the scarves. I was going to torture and tease her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I was going to make her say it. I wanted to hear that word come out of her mouth.

"I want you inside of me, Edward," she moaned when I began pushing my cock in.

"I want to be inside your tight pussy too, but what do you want me to do to it?"

She heavily huffed and practically growled at me, "I want you to fuck me, Edward!"

Uh, yes, that's the word I was looking for. I fucking groaned louder than ever and trust myself deep into her tight warmth.

"Bella, you are so fucking tight," I growled loudly. Thank God her dad wasn't home right now.

_So tight, so so so so tight!_

I began fucking Bella like a madman. Emmet and Alice are not here to fucking cockblock me. I dipped my head and took one of her nippled in my mouth, sucking and nibbling until she screamed. I began feeling her walls clenching around my shaft when I slowed to a pace that was way too slow for me and extremely frustrating for Bella, but I needed to ask her something. She whimpered and I had to stop myself before I crashed myself into her pouting lip.

"Bella... I'll give you what you want... and let you cum, if you give me what I want," I moaned and pushed myself deeper with slow, but fucking hard thrusts that I knew would drive her crazy. She frantically nodded.

"Anything you want," she barley whispered while I teased her. I couldn't believe she agreed without even asking me what the fuck I wanted. I nodded and fucked her harder. I rocked my hips against Bella's until I could feel myself getting close.

"Cum for me!" I growled, knowing I would not last much longer. As if Bella's pussy could hear me, it tightened around my length and I fucking exploded with her. Bella moaned my name over and over as her sounds bounced off the walls. My orgasm was so intense that I thought I was going to grind my teeth into powder.

"Ahh... Bella," I moaned against her neck. How the fuck was I so whipped by this little women. Oh right, her fucking amazing body.

I rolled off of her and untied the scarves that were around her wrists, than brought her on top of me. She sighed and rested her head against my chest.

"Next time you decided to sneak in my room, make sure you let me know or I'll really have a heart attack on of these days." I laughed at how serious she sounded and kissed the top of her head. I was rubbing her lower back when she raised her head and looked at me with curiosity in her beautiful brow eyes.

"What did you want of me? You said if you make me cum I have to give you whatever you want," she said and raised an eyebrow. It was so cute, but I didn't want something cute. I wanted something rough, something personal and, at first, something that will be fucking painful for her. I raised my head and leaned into hers, putting my lips against the shell of her ear. I whispered my wish and patted her behind to explain myself better.

She gasped at my offensive wish as goosebumps broke across her heated flesh. No, she wasn't shivering out of coldness, but definitely out of pure fucking excitement.

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder what Edward wants. What do you think?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I loveeee them and they truly are what keeps me writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, thanks for all of the reviews!

Secondly, I am extremely sorry for how long I took to update. I recently moved and I have been busy with adjusting to my new place and unpacking. Oh and I got a new puppy, so he has taken a lot of my time. Thanks for all those who have been patient =]!!! I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't... Enjoy!

* * *

**Unleash Me**

**Ch. 10**

Point of View: Bella

* * *

_"My heart is ever at your service."_

_-William Shakespeare

* * *

_

I had the strangest dream last night.

Edward slipped into my room without me knowing and made me feel like I was walking on plain air. Then, he asked me something, he begged for me to let him have anal sex with me as he rubbed my bottom. I could feel my face getting hot in my sleep, my center dripping. I was absolutely shocked. I have never had anal before and I don't know how that idea even came up in my dream. Did I... want it?

I opened my eyes to another rainy day in Forks, the house was quiet. Charlie must have left for work already. Soon I will have to get up and drive down to work myself, but first I need some relief after that very vivid dream. I flipped around and hit a hard chest. I gasped at what I realized. Last night was not a dream. Edward really did sneak in and made love to me all night. My face became hot when I saw the tent his member made in the sheets. Then I remembered his question last night, or I should say his demand. He knew I wouldn't be able to say no to him while he was buried deep inside my pussy. I shivered at that thought... I need him.

His face is even more beautiful when he sleeps. I ran my finger over his closed eyes and down his cheek, the usual hard line of his jaw was gone. He was so relaxed, so very calm. The mask that usually hides his emotions is let down. I see my real Edward, my love. His hard chest was heaving up and down as I kissed every muscle I came across. We were both still naked after last night's events, but I didn't care. I prefer being naked with Edward over everything. I love feeling our chest collide when we are making love and feel our chests rub together as our sweat mixes into one.

I looked up and was meat with a pair of green eyes. They were looking down at his chest and the way my head was inches away from his member. I dipped my tongue into his belly button and softly blew in it. I watched as he shivered and growled, grabbing a fistful of my hair and lowing my head south. I licked down his stomach and hid my head underneath the covers. His member was hard and ready for my penetration. I quickly took him into my mouth and sucked hard. His head reached the back of my throat as his hands tightened on my hair.

"God Bella... I have been dreaming about waking up to this," he half moaned half growled.

I bobbed my head up and down, taking as much of him in as I could. He was just so big, every time I went further down it made me want to gag, but he seemed to enjoy the sounds of my gaging. His hand traveled down the small of my back and rested on my bottom. I moaned quietly as he squeezed my cheeks, making them red and sore. Then, he caught me by surprise as he harshly spanked my right cheek, eliciting a loud groan from the depths of my throat. As I moaned he growled, obviously liking the way the vibrations felt on his pulsing member. His fingers became more daring as he began playing with the crack of my bottom, carefully penetrating my hole. I didn't think it could feel good, but when he fingered it I though I was going to explode. I was already dripping wet and I just wanted him anyway he wanted me. Edward inserted his pointer finger into my hole as his other hand pulled roughly on my hair.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so tight back there. I can't... wait to fuck... you like this from behind," he barley was able to growled. I couldn't believe how turned on his fingers were making me. I could feel my wetness dripping down my thighs.

Edward began thrusting into my mouth and I knew he was getting close, I swallowed and sucked one last time as I felt him convulse and release deep inside my mouth.

"Oh God, Bella... Bella, Bella."

I lapped every last drop of his tasteful nectar and kissed the, now purple and swollen, head. After a moment of heavy breathing he pulled me up and sat me on his chest as he forcefully kissed my lips. I could feel my bare core on his hard chest, my juices spilling against him. Edward kissed down my jaw and sucked on my collar bone. I raised my head to give him more room, but then I noticed the time. Oh God, I have to be at work in thirty minutes.

"Hmm, Edward, work... soon," I barely got out. His mouth made my brain cells burst. He bit my neck hard and then licked the wound.

"Not... a fucking chance I'm... letting you go after what you started," he whispered as he nibbled on my collar bone. Yes, I want him to keep me here all day and do as he pleases! Edward quickly flipped me over so that I was laying on my back and laid on top of me, making our chests rub together, my nipples caressing his hard chest. Edward's mouth was all over my body in an instant. His lips messaged my neck then my nipples and then moved lower, to the aching spot between my legs. His tongue circled my clit, diving deep inside my walls.

"You taste so good..." He whispered against my clit, sending waves of pleasure across my heated flesh. I couldn't respond, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't breathe, but I knew I was going to explode all over his mouth if he keeps this up.

As he nibbled on my sensitive nub, his long finger thrust deep within me. His tongue moved in circles as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Yes... Edward..."

"Come for me, Bella. I want to feel you cum all over my fingers."

The hand that Edward was using to hold my waist down circled around my bottom and opened it's entrance. His finger did the same thing it did when I had him in my mouth. He was fingering me there. Edward's finger slowly entered my virgin hole and penetrated it. Suddenly I felt my orgasm intensify and I though I was going to lose it.

"Oh, God, Edward!"

Right when I thought I was going to cum, he stopped what he was doing unexpectedly thrust his, again, hard member inside of me. His intoxicating whimpers sent goosebumps through out my skin as he fucked me with his length. We both moaned in unison as he began thrusting harder and faster, it was almost frantic. His finger kept penetrating my ass and my orgasm hit me in strong, long, waves.

"_Fuck_, Bella, I could feel both your holes squeezing me. Your ass is so fucking tight on my finger right now. I can't wait to have it wrapped around my dick."

I moaned loudly as his words caught me by surprise. This seemed to trigger his orgasm and he came instantly. Within seconds we were both panting and sweaty. He raised himself off of me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry for being so controlling like that and not letting you get in the shower and get ready for work. It's just I feel so obsessed with your body. I feel like I want you all the time now, no matter what. I can't get enough of you," he apologized looking upset.

I kissed his lips one more time before standing up, "don't worry about it Edward, I would miss anything to have you fuck me like that." His face brightened and he jumped up opening his arms and trying to grab me in a hug. I giggled, running around my room, trying to escape his grasp.

"Edward, stop, I really have to go shower now," I said through giggles. He stopped and held his hands up in defeat. I passed him by through my way to the door and felt his eyes on my ass as he possessively smacked it and squeezed hard. I pushed his hand away and gave him a mischievous grin.

"I'll be expecting to see you in the shower in five minutes, Edward," I said in the sexiest voice I could master and walked out of my room. I heard the sound of a groan behind me and smiled to myself.

_Oh this will surely be interesting..._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I know it's a little short, but I'm still super busy with moving in, but I felt like I had to give you something.

Thanks for being patient. I will try to update soon.

I wonder how possessive Edward will get in the shower. What do you think?


End file.
